U.S. Pat. No. 8,125,074 discloses a conventional integrated circuit package that includes an integrated circuit die, a plurality of conductive external connection balls, an insulator block, a core layer, a plurality of build-up layers formed between the insulator block and the core layer, and a plurality of circuit connection patterns, each of which is formed between two corresponding ones of the insulator block, the build-up layers and the core layer. The integrated circuit die is embedded in the insulator block, and is electrically connected to the external connection balls through the circuit connection patterns. A side connection pattern, which is distal from the external connection balls, is formed on one side of the build-up layers adjacent to the integrated circuit dies for wire bonding the integrated circuit dies thereto.
The conventional integrated circuit package is disadvantageous in that the thickness thereof is significantly increased due to the presence of the build-up layers and the core layer. In addition, electrical connections among the integrated circuit die and the circuit connection patterns may tend to have defects due to material mismatch and accumulated alignment errors through the formation of the build-up layers and the core layer. In addition, the process of making the conventional integrated circuit package requires formation of vias in the core layer and the build-up layers for forming the interconnection network, which may result in accumulation of the alignment errors and complicate the process. Moreover, since the build-up layers, the circuit connection patterns and the side connection pattern are successively formed on the core layer, a larger tolerance for forming each of the build-up layers, the circuit connection patterns, and the side connection pattern is required in order to accurately align and connect the side circuit pattern and the integrated circuit dies, which results in the requirement of using wire bonding in the process.